A Voz de Nossas Memórias
by Marck Evans
Summary: A guerra acabou, é hora de recomeçar e julgar os que lutaram nas sombras. Severus vai rever sua vida no tribunal, enquanto espera o veredito dos jurados e de Harry. Muita conversa e pouco beijo, slash
1. Chapter 1

O Potter-slash-fics fez uma mata-mata para comemorar o aniversário do seu livejournal.

Essa fic é resposta a um deles.

Mais uma vez eu quero agradecer a minha mais que super beta, dona Ivi, a maravilhosa.

**A voz de nossas memórias**

O Lorde das Trevas estava morto, os últimos Comensais estavam sendo presos, e Severus estava infernalmente cansado. Fora capturado por aurores, dois dias depois da batalha quase épica que dera a vitória às ditas forças da luz.

Cometera uma imprudência e fora apanhado. Deixara-se, depois de tantos anos, ser guiado pelo coração.

Um espião não tem o direito de agir baseado em seus sentimentos, mas não havia notícias de Harry nos jornais. Nada, a não ser que desaparecera depois de matar o Lorde, e Severus precisava saber.

Draco fora capturado horas depois, junto com Lupin que tentara escondê-lo.

Em Azkaban, as esperanças de Severus esvaíram de vez. Entre os presos e guardas, circulava o boato de que Harry estava morto.

Depois disso, Severus não acreditava nem mesmo que seria julgado e, pela primeira vez na vida, realmente desejou a morte. Ficou surpreso quando foi tirado de sua cela, lavado com jatos de água gelada - com se fosse um animal - e conduzido ao tribunal. Draco e Lupin já estavam ali, aparentemente tão surpresos quanto Severus.

Durante algumas horas, os guardas os mantiveram numa sala, sentados no chão, em silêncio, sem direito a água ou comida até que foram chamados ao tribunal.

Severus não ergueu a cabeça para encarar o desprezo e o ódio nos rostos da multidão que assistia ao julgamento. Já tivera demais disso tudo.

Foram colocados de costas para a platéia e amarrados nas cadeiras próprias para os prisioneiros. O burburinho da assistência só cessou quando o próprio Ministro da Magia assumiu a presidência do tribunal.

A mente de Severus não conseguia reter detalhes. Mal se deu conta dos debates iniciais. Registrou brevemente a menção à Weasley e Granger e depoimentos a favor de alguém. Só na hora das acusações ele realmente começou a prestar atenção:

-Snape, Severus Angelus. Comensal da Morte reconhecido, acusado de colaborar com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e do assassinato de Albus Dumbledore.

-Malfoy, Draco Inacius. Comensal da Morte reconhecido, acusado de colaborar com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, de conspirar para o assassinato de Albus Dumbledore e de introduzir outros Comensais da Morte na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.

-Lupin, Remus John. Lobisomem registrado, suspeito de colaborar com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e de ocultar Comensais da Morte foragidos.

Havia um bruxo defendendo-os, e Umbridge estava encarregada da acusação. Severus prestou realmente atenção quando ouviu:

-Primeira testemunha: Professora Minerva McGonagall, diretora de Hogwarts.

Pelo canto dos olhos Severus viu a capa da ex-colega quando ela se dirigiu ao lugar de onde daria seu testemunho. Em sua mente, ele podia ver os lábios crispados, o olhar duro e decepcionado que ela certamente tinha para ele. Severus não levantou os olhos. Sentia que nunca mais poderia encará-la.

-Professora McGonagall, a senhora disse ter provas relevantes para esse julgamento.

-Tenho, Senhor Ministro.

-Do que se trata?

-Memórias, Ministro. Memórias que o Professor Dumbledore deixou para serem utilizadas nessa ocasião especificamente.

Albus! Severus sentiu que ficava imediatamente mais alerta.

O advogado de defesa disse algo a respeito de serem memórias impossíveis de falsificar, que seriam exibidas em um amplificador para que todos na Corte pudessem ver.

Até mesmo Severus ergueu a cabeça para a enorme tela branca quando ouviu a voz de Albus.

"_... por isso fui obrigado a fazer um pedido terrível a Severus Snape."_ Aparentemente Albus falava para um espelho, com o intuito de gerar uma memória que contivesse uma explicação. _"Devido a esse pedido, que ele reluta em atender, manterei uma cópia de minhas memórias para serem usadas quando for necessário tornar público certos fatos. É preciso evitar que Severus Snape seja condenado pela minha morte, da qual ele não tem nenhuma culpa."_

Primeiro houve uma série de lembranças de Albus sobre as muitas informações que Severus dera na primeira guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas. Depois, vieram as conversas sobre um possível retorno do Lorde, a noite em que ele enfim voltara e Fudge tentando não enxergar o óbvio. E as muitas vezes que Severus relatava a Albus os passos do Lorde das Trevas, muitas delas seriamente ferido.

Então surgiu a memória do dia em que Albus destruíra o anel de Syltherin, e buscava em Severus a ajuda para deter a morte que parecia inevitável.

Na memória seguinte, Severus reviu o momento em que contava a Albus da missão que Draco recebera do Lorde das Trevas.

"_Precisamos cuidar do garoto, Severus."_

"_Eu sei. Só não sei se ele aceitaria nossa ajuda. **Sua** ajuda, uma vez que, mais do que nunca, eu devo me manter oculto."_

"_Que escolhas o jovem Draco tem? Obedecer a Voldemort ou ver sua família destruída. Precisamos dar a ele uma outra opção."_

Severus viu que Draco estremecia ao seu lado.

Na memória seguinte, Severus estava alterado pelo medo.

"_Eu não esperava que Narcissa incluísse isso no Voto Perpétuo. Nunca pensei que ela tentasse me obrigar a cumprir a missão de Draco."_

"_Ela é mãe, Severus. Só está tentando livrar o filho de um destino igual ao do pai, ou talvez ainda mais cruel."_

Severus sabia o que viria agora e não queria recordar.

No telão, sua imagem estava acertando alguns papeis, sob o olhar complacente de Albus.

"_Parece muito preocupado com esses documentos, Severus."_

"_Tenho poucas posses, Albus, mas quero deixar tudo em ordem para quando eu morrer."_

"_Medida muito prudente nos tempos escuros em que vivemos. Mas você parece certo demais de sua própria morte, meu caro."_

"_Sejamos realistas, Albus. Draco tem até o final do ano para matar você. Ele não vai conseguir. E então eu vou morrer por não cumprir a última parte do Voto que fiz a Narcissa. Não temo a morte, pelo menos não muito. Mas prefiro deixar certas coisas estabelecidas."_

"_Não sou tão invulnerável como parece crer, Severus. Ainda mais agora."_ Albus fez um gesto em direção à mão mutilada. _"Mesmo com suas poções e cuidados, eu sei que não sou mais o mesmo."_

"_Sua magia está intacta."_

"_Sim. Por hora, ainda tenho a mesma força mágica de sempre. Mas meu corpo está se desgastando rápido."_ Albus impediu o protesto de Severus com um único gesto. _"Você sabe que digo a verdade. Não vou sobreviver por muito mais tempo. No próximo ano letivo, Hogwarts terá um novo diretor."_

"_Albus, nós vamos encontrar um meio."_

"_É pouco provável, Severus. Muito pouco provável. Mas não é isso que me aflige. Assim como você, eu não temo a morte. Temo muito mais ver o jovem Draco se tornar um assassino. Prefiro que seja você o meu executor."_

Exatamente como naquela conversa há dois anos atrás, Severus sentiu que gelava por dentro e perdia a pouca cor de seu rosto.

"_Albus, você enlouqueceu!"_

As memórias seguintes eram uma sucessão de conversas entre Severus e Albus, onde Severus ora implorava que Albus não lhe exigisse um ato desses, ora gritava que não faria isso de jeito nenhum, ora tentava argumentar. E todas às vezes Albus se desculpava por pedir algo tão duro, mas mantinha o pedido.

"_Severus, eu sempre confiei minha vida a você. É natural que confie minha morte também."_

"_É preciso que você o faça. Sei que é egoísmo meu lhe pedir mais esse sacrifício."_

"_Não importa a minha morte. Importa apenas que você deve se aproximar de Voldemort. Só você poderá ajudar Harry na provação que vem por aí."_

E as cenas em que Severus protestava, implorava, ameaçava partir, suplicava para não ter de matar se sucediam na tela.

"_Confio em você, Severus. Sei que quando a hora chegar, mais uma vez, você escolherá o que é melhor para o nosso mundo, mesmo que isso lhe doa muito."_

Desgraçado chantagista!

E que falta imensa Albus lhe fazia.

Minerva retirou-se, sem que Severus, ocupado demais em não deixar suas emoções se descontrolassem, tivesse coragem de olhar para ela.

_// pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra //_

Havia uma grande comoção na sala de julgamento, era óbvio que as memórias de Albus tinham tocado a quase todos, juizes e público.

A voz de Percy Weasley soou, tentando parecer imponente:

-Segunda testemunha: Harry Potter.

Harry estava vivo!

A sala prorrompeu em aplausos quando o jovem salvador do mundo entrou.

Severus não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Harry estava pálido, caminhava com alguma dificuldade, mas parecia inteiro e estava vivo.

-Senhor Potter, o senhor assistiu ao conteúdo das memórias do falecido Professor Dumbledore.

-Assisti.

-Tem algo a acrescentar?

-Sim. Tenho bastante a acrescentar.

E Severus viu Harry retirar as memórias dele e depositá-las na penseira. Na tela, surgiram imagens de um ano atrás.

"_Eu não gosto de você, Snape. Não sei se algum dia vou poder aceitar o que você fez, mas prometi ao retrato do Professor Dumbledore que trabalharíamos juntos até destruirmos Voldemort"_

O inesquecível primeiro encontro entre eles, depois da morte de Albus.

Outras lembranças, outros encontros se sucediam na tela, mas Severus olhava para Harry, que também não desviava o olhar do seu.

"_Os aurores chegaram a tempo, Snape. Salvaram uma cidade inteira. Se você não tivesse avisado..."_

Lentamente, o antagonismo diminuía.

"_Tenho uma pista de outra Horcrux, Potter"_

Foram necessários vários meses para se tornarem mais amigáveis.

"_Você está ferido, garoto?"_

"_Não é nada. Vou ficar bem."_

Foi um processo lento.

"_Cuide-se, Potter."_

"_Você, também, Snape."_

Formaram alianças inimagináveis.

"_Draco encontrou a outra horcrux. Ele tem me ajudado, mas o Lorde está desconfiado dele."_

"_Traga-o junto com a horcrux. Eu vou escondê-lo de Voldemort."_

Tantas dúvidas.

"_Graças a Merlin você está bem, garoto. Nunca mais faça isso!"_

"_Foi você. Foi você quem tirou aqueles trouxas de lá, não foi, Severus."_

"_Não me olhe como um herói, Harry. Eu só fiz o que tinha de fazer."_

Harry crescia em suas memórias, em sua alma.

"_Lupin conseguiu reunir os lobisomens que não querem seguir o Lorde das Trevas e vai tentar tirá-los de lá amanhã à noite."_

"_Isso é ótimo, Severus."_

"_Greyback sabe disso e vai emboscá-lo. Se Lupin não conseguir sair, eles ficarão presos até a lua cheia. E então o lorde vai soltá-lo, e aos outros que o acompanham, em algum lugar onde possam causar muito estrago antes de serem mortos."_ Severus se lembrava muito bem da palidez de Harry nesse momento, e também de sua determinação. _"Não quero que você se arrisque. Arrume outra pessoa para ajudar Lupin."_

Harry nunca obedecia.

"_Remus está bem, Severus. Ele tirou as crianças e os que não queriam servir a Voldemort de lá."_

"_Você não devia ter se arriscado, Harry."_

"_O que você faria no meu lugar? O que acha que Remus faria?"_

E pensar que Albus previra isso há muito tempo atrás.

"_Severus! Você está ferido."_

"_O Lorde não ficou feliz com o fracasso da missão. E tem um jeito muito peculiar de demonstrar isso."_

"_Você não me disse que estaria nessa missão. Ele nunca te manda em missões."_

"_E o que você teria feito se soubesse que eu estava lá?"_

Algumas memórias sem ele.

Harry entrando com uma aparência cansada em uma sala da casa dos Black e encarando Draco, que mostrava um olhar preocupado.

"_Remus está mesmo ferido. Houve um ataque contra uma escola trouxa e Remus foi ajudar a socorrer as crianças. Um auror o atingiu pelas costas."_

"_Como ele está?"_

"_Vai ficar bem. Cuide de Remus quando ele voltar."_

"_Não vou estar aqui, Potter. Vou com você."_

"_Não seja louco. Você vai ser caçado pelos dois lados."_

"_Eu criei os feitiços que minarão as defesas do esconderijo do Lorde junto com Remus. Posso executá-los tão bem quanto ele."_

"_Eu sei disso."_

"_Acha que eu o abandonaria no meio da luta?"_

A expressão cansada de Harry comoveu Severus.

"_Não, Draco. Eu só pensei na sua segurança."_

"_Escuta aqui, Cicatriz. Eu quero ver o Lorde das Trevas morto tanto quanto você. Você e Snape não podem fazer isso sozinhos."_

"_A Ordem e os Aurores virão quando a luta começar."_

"_E serão mortos se as barreiras ainda estiverem de pé."_

"_Certo. Você vem." _Harry fez uma breve pausa._ "Apenas tome cuidado. Remus..."_

"_Remus vai ficar bem até eu voltar."_

As cenas daquela noite se sucederam rapidamente.

Severus reviu seu encontro com Harry e o momento em que o garoto destruiu as horcruxes restantes. O ataque do Lorde das Trevas. O duelo entre o Lorde e Harry.

O feitiço de Severus que impediu que o Lorde lançasse a maldição fatal sobre Harry, quando o garoto caiu no chão, incapaz de reagir. A ira do Lorde ao entender que Severus era o traidor.

O enfrentamento entre Severus e o Lorde. A seqüência de _Cruciatus_ que Severus recebeu.

Viu Harry se erguer e lançar um feitiço no Lorde.

Olhando para a tela, teve diante dos seus olhos o momento apavorante em que, pela segunda vez na vida, os feitiços de Harry e do Lorde se encontraram. O sorriso do garoto, como se esperasse apenas por esse momento. E então a explosão de luz.

E a tela ficou em branco. A audiência tinha o fôlego contido, como se não acreditasse no que via.

O próprio advogado de defesa não parecia saber bem o que falar. Levou quase um minuto antes de perguntar:

-O que aconteceu depois, senhor Potter?

-Eu fiquei intangível por algumas horas. Ninguém podia me ver, ouvir ou tocar. Foi estranho. Eu sabia que o feitiço teria efeitos colaterais, mas não imaginava que seria assim.

-Deve ter sido assustador.

-Um pouco.

-E o que aconteceu no cenário da luta?

-Sever... O senhor Snape tentou me encontrar. Eu podia ouvir o som da luta entre Aurores e Comensais se aproximando. Acho que ele também. Então Draco e Remus chegaram e o arrastaram dali. Logo depois entraram alguns Aurores e encontraram o corpo de Voldemort.

-O senhor Lupin participou desse combate, mesmo ferido?

-Sim. Quando voltou do hospital e encontrou o esconderijo de Draco vazio, Remus foi até onde os membros da Ordem estavam reunidos e veio com eles.

O advogado virou-se para os juizes:

-Essa alegação do senhor Potter é confirmada por vinte pessoas altamente idôneas, inclusive alguns Aurores.

Novamente, ele virou-se para Harry:

-E depois que os Aurores chegaram, senhor Potter?

-Eu fiquei por ali algum tempo. Na verdade, eu não sabia o que fazer. Ou como fazer. Vi retirarem feridos e mortos e então eu desejei ir pra casa. Contar ao professor Dumbledore que tínhamos vencido. Meu corpo se materializou nos portões de Hogwarts e eu desmaiei. Hagrid me encontrou e me levou para a enfermaria.

-Só mais uma pergunta, senhor Potter. O senhor acha que poderia ter derrotado Vold... Você-Sabe-Quem, sem a ajuda dos senhores Snape, Malfoy e Lupin?

-Não. Eu não fiz nada sozinho. Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley lutaram ao meu lado todo esse tempo, e se arriscaram muito para encontrar as horcruxes e descobrir um jeito de destruí-las. Os Aurores e as pessoas da Ordem da Fênix se sacrificavam todos os dias. Não teria feito nada sem essas pessoas. – Harry encarou os juizes, dirigindo-se diretamente a eles. - Mas também não teríamos conseguido sem os homens que vocês estão julgando hoje. Sem os avisos do senhor Snape sobre os ataques de Voldemort teriam ocorrido muito mais mortes. Sem Remus Lupin teriam acontecido muitos ataques de lobisomens leais a Voldemort e não haveria os feitiços que destruíram as defesas do esconderijo dele. Sem Malfoy, Remus não poderia ter terminado os feitiços a tempo. Ee sem Severus e Draco eu não teria encontrado todas as horcruxes.

-Um bom resumo, senhor Potter. Sem mais perguntas. Obrigado.

_// pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra //_

Harry se levantou da cadeira de testemunhas e se encaminhou para seu lugar entre as pessoas que assistiam ao julgamento. Severus acompanhou sua trajetória com o olhar, sentindo o coração bater um pouco mais rápido que o normal.

Uma multidão de ruivos acolheu Harry. Nenhum deles olhava Severus com o asco que o ex-professor esperava ver. Os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Severus, e os dois ficaram assim, até que a voz desagradável de Umbridge chamou a atenção deles.

-Senhores juizes, estou chocada com o que foi mostrado aqui. Mentiras, distorções e engodos criados por gente que pretende libertar esses três criminosos, sabe-se lá com que intenção. Pessoas de moral questionável que vem nos contar fábulas fantasiosas e sem sentido. Mentiras.

-Mentiras como as que me acusou de contar no verão de noventa e cinco, quando o Professor Dumbledore e eu tentávamos alertar o mundo sobre a volta de Voldemort? – Harry se erguera e encarava a Sapa Velha de seu lugar. – Ainda tenho a cicatriz que você me talhou na mão, Umbridge, no seu esforço de ocultar o perigo que nosso mundo corria. Tudo o que foi dito aqui é a mais pura verdade.

O Ministro interveio rapidamente:

-Senhor Potter, por favor, contenha-se!

Harry sentou-se. Mas o estrago fora feito.

Os juizes e o público murmuravam agitados, até que uma bruxa do Conselho tomou a palavra:

-Senhor Potter, pode nos explicar o que estava querendo dizer?

-Umbridge me deu uma punição enquanto era professora em Hogwarts por tentar alertar os bruxos sobre o retorno de Voldemort. Por causa disso, eu tenho talhado na carne que não devo contar mentiras. Eu não mentia naquela ocasião e continuo dizendo a verdade agora. Assim como o Professor Dumbledore.

A bruxa virou-se para Umbridge, com uma expressão austera:

-O nosso jovem herói tem razão, Dolores. Não há porque imaginar que as provas apresentadas aqui sejam falsas. Por favor, conclua sua acusação.

Severus olhou para Harry, e teve a impressão de ver uma leve piscadela. O garoto desacreditara Umbridge de propósito. Albus estaria muito orgulhoso dele.

A bruxa não tinha mais como argumentar:

-Malfoy e Snape são Comensais da Morte. Snape é um assassino e Malfoy é, no mínimo, seu cúmplice. Lupin é um lobisomem perigoso. Os três devem ser condenados à prisão perpétua em Azkaban.

Quando a bruxa sentou-se sem dizer mais nada, Severus começou a sentir um pouco de esperança. Não queria se entregar a ela, mas no fundo de sua mente, ele achou que talvez houvesse uma saída.

O advogado de defesa ergueu-se:

-Senhores, nenhum desses homens merece ir para Azkaban. Não mandamos nossos heróis para Azkaban. Nós os honramos. Há várias formas de lutar contra uma força maligna, e esses três homens fizeram sua parte.

O bruxo caminhou até em frente ao lobisomem.

-Acusam o senhor Remus Lupin de ter escondido perigosos Comensais foragidos. Isso não é verdade. O senhor Lupin apenas tentou impedir a prisão do jovem Draco Malfoy. Um único garoto. Não um bando de loucos assassinos. Não um monstro. Mas um menino, colocado em uma situação limite. E o senhor Lupin sabia que corria risco de ser até mesmo morto, porque nós ignorávamos a contribuição que esse menino, esse jovem homem, deu à nobre causa de libertar nosso mundo do pior bruxo das trevas de que se tem notícias. Isso não pode condenar o senhor Lupin a Azkaban. - O bruxo fez uma pequena pausa, como se tomasse fôlego. – Remus Lupin teria tudo para se aliar Àquele-Que-Não-Nomeamos. Sem nunca ter cometido nenhum crime, ainda menino, foi afastado de nossa sociedade. Depois de adulto, um bruxo talentoso e competente foi impedido de trabalhar. Quando conseguiu um emprego foi brilhante – perguntem aos seus filhos que estudaram com ele o excelente professor e ser humano que se revelou nessa ocasião. Mas também desse emprego ele foi afastado. Tinha tudo para odiar a todos nós, se unir às forças das trevas. E o que ele fez? Arriscou sua vida, enfrentou Greyback, esse sim um assassino sanguinário, para impedir que outros enveredassem por esse caminho de delinqüência que Greyback pregava. Isso é crime, meus senhores? Ser lobisomem não condena ninguém a Azkaban. E definitivamente o senhor Lupin não colaborou com Vocês-Sabe-Quem. Pelo contrário. Criou os feitiços que abriram o caminho pra a nossa vitória e, depois, mesmo ferido, mesmo cansado, colocou mais uma vez sua vida em risco e participou da luta que livrou nosso mundo das trevas e da servidão. Dezenas de pessoas devem sua vida, sua saúde a esse homem valoroso. Remus Lupin não deve ir para Azkaban. Remus Lupin merece sair daqui livre, pela porta de frente, e no mínimo com a Ordem de Merlin no peito.

O advogado encarou os bruxos do conselho e o público como se esperasse que eles assentissem. E vários o fizeram. Algumas bruxas da platéia choravam copiosamente. Alguns ex-alunos aplaudiam e gritavam. Remus tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa. O advogado fez uma pausa, tomou um gole de água, deixando que a euforia do público fosse contida por um Percy Weasley à beira da histeria.

Severus se lembrou de onde conhecia o advogado. Estiveram em Hogwarts na mesma época. Na mesma casa. Na escola a diferença de quatro ou cinco anos entre eles parecia enorme.

O advogado fez um gesto teatral, acalmando a multidão, que ignorava Weasley, e caminhou solene até em frente a Draco, que o olhou com um misto de medo e esperança.

Uma expressão de infinita tristeza tomou o rosto do advogado, que encarou a platéia:

-Senhores, senhoras, eu lhes peço um favor. Fechem os olhos. Fechem os olhos. Se imaginem jovens. Bem jovens. Pouco mais que crianças. Se imaginem perdendo o apoio de seu pai. Do homem que norteou sua vida, seus caminhos. Pensem em ver sua mãe em perigo, ameaçada de indizíveis torturas e até de ser morta. Pensem que são novamente pouco mais que crianças, vendo sua vida desmoronar. Imaginem-se, por um instante, frente a frente com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. E imaginem que ele exige que vocês o sirvam. O preço da desobediência será a morte de todos os que ama. Sua desobediência seria a morte de seu pai, indefeso em uma prisão. De sua mãe, uma mulher sozinha e desamparada diante do monstro que está destruindo sua vida e seu mundo. E também a sua própria morte, depois de torturas, dores e sofrimentos sem fim. E se perguntem, senhores e senhoras: O que vocês fariam nessa situação?

Severus ouviu alguns soluços na platéia, e mais de um bruxo do conselho tinha uma expressão comovida.

-Esse garoto, esse menino, cometeu erros. Erros graves, erros que tiveram conseqüências terríveis. Mas nas palavras de Albus Dumbledore. Que escolha ele tinha? – O advogado encarou os juizes e o público. – E o que esse garoto faz agora? Ele se apresenta diante dos senhores dizendo "sou inocente, estava sob uma maldição"? NÃO! Com mais coragem que muitos adultos, esse menino, esse jovem homem, não esconde seus erros, não finge. Mas seus amigos, aqueles que viram seu arrependimento, esses vêm falar. E eles dizem em alto e bom som: Draco Malfoy é um herói. Arriscou sua vida para encontrar os fragmentos da alma do carrasco de sua família. Viu a mãe ser morta. Teve de fugir e se esconder. Ajudou a criar as defesas que salvaram a vida dos que combateram seu algoz. E mesmo diante do pedido de Harry Potter - herói reconhecido e aclamado por todo nosso povo - ele não se acovardou e se escondeu durante o confronto final. Qual foi o argumento que ele usou para ir de encontro à batalha, onde seria caçado pelos dois lados? Vocês viram, assim como eu, as memórias do senhor Potter: "_Os aurores e a Ordem vão correr risco se eu não for lá_." E Draco Malfoy foi. Foi até o inferno para reparar os erros que cometeu e salvar vidas. Quem aqui não tinha um membro da família, um amigo, um amor, ou mesmo um conhecido entre os que se arriscaram nessa batalha? A vida deles estava na mão desse jovem e corajoso rapaz, que não se furtou a cumprir suas obrigações. Quando era pouco mais que uma criança cometeu erros. Agora, adulto, salvou vidas. Inúmeras vidas. E qual a paga? Azkaban? Ora, por favor! É assim que queremos ser lembrados no futuro? Como os que castigam aqueles que nos ajudam? Draco Malfoy deve ter o direito de sair daqui com a cabeça erguida e em total liberdade.

O publico aplaudia de pé, enquanto o advogado fazia uma pausa dramática e Weasley berrava por silêncio. Severus sentia sua hora se aproximando. Não era jovem, nem tinha alunos que o admirassem e, ao contrário de Lupin e Draco, Severus tinha sim, sangue nas mãos. E sangue inocente.

Quando Weasley finalmente conseguiu silêncio, o advogado se aproximou de Severus. Um silêncio cheio de expectativa tomou conta da sala. Severus mantinha o olhar fixo em Harry, que o encarava com os olhos brilhantes. Era como se o bruxo mais novo quisesse dar a Severus a certeza que tudo iria bem.

Ao contrário do tom teatral das outras defesas, dessa vez o advogado começou a falar suavemente, mantendo toda a assembléia pressa à suas palavras. E, ao invés de se dirigir ao público ou aos juizes, ele falou com Severus, forçando-o gentilmente a encará-lo:

-Senhor Snape. Professor Snape, eu o admiro profundamente. Não que isso vá fazer alguma diferença na sentença dessa corte, mas eu o admiro. Admiração que começou quando fui chamado a Hogwarts, onde o jovem Potter, ainda preso ao leito da enfermaria, me pediu para defender o senhor e nossos outros amigos aqui presentes. Depois que ele me contou sua história, eu fiquei pensando: quantos anos, Professor Snape? Quantos anos tendo de encarar Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, sabendo que a qualquer momento ele poderia ver em sua mente uma pista de onde repousava sua verdadeira lealdade? Eu não poderia fazer isso. O jovem Potter me disse que ele também não. De onde, Professor Snape, o senhor buscava forças para levantar todos os dias e encarar Vol... Você-Sabe-Quem? Merlin! De onde vem essa coragem? De que é feito o homem que, muito moço, acreditou nas promessas falsas de um louco e se uniu aos seus seguidores, mas que foi capaz, ainda um jovem de pouco mais de vinte anos, de perceber o tamanho da loucura desse líder do mal. E não tentou fugir dele. Não. Esse jovem ficou e lutou. Lutou da forma mais perigosa de todas. Dentro do covil do demônio! Do que você é feito, Professor Snape? Como resistiu tanto? Durante a primeira guerra, quantas vezes alertou Dumbledore e salvou vidas? Quanto tempo o senhor se ocultou nas trevas, esperando a volta Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? Anos! Anos nos quais a única pessoa próxima ao senhor foi o Professor Dumbledore. A única pessoa com quem podia se abrir. A única pessoa em quem podia confiar. A única pessoa que confiava no senhor. Confiava a própria vida em suas mãos, e que confiou no senhor na hora de sua morte.

O advogado fez uma breve pausa. O silêncio persistia na sala, como se todos tivessem prendido o fôlego.

-Eu o admiro, Professor Snape, por ter conquistado e mantido a confiança de Albus Dumbledore. Por ter feito escolhas difíceis, por ter levado essas escolhas até o final. Poucos bruxos têm tanta fibra moral, tanta coragem e tanta astúcia para conduzir esse tipo de ação até um bom termo. Eu o admiro pelas inúmeras vidas que o senhor salvou - nas duas fases da luta contra as forças das trevas. E por ter ousado enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem no instante em que as forças quase abandonaram o jovem Harry Potter. Se não fosse o senhor salvá-lo naquele instante... Nem é bom pensar o que poderia ter acontecido.

Subitamente, o defensor se virou para os juizes e sua voz perdeu a inflexão suave, tornando-se potente como o rugido de um trovão:

-É esse o homem que os senhores pretendem condenar? Não viram o mesmo que eu vi nas memórias aqui apresentadas? Não viram Severus Snape sangrar na luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem? Não o viram proteger Potter? Arriscar sua vida? Encontrar os fragmentos da alma daquele demônio? Não o ouviram suplicar a Dumbledore para não ter de matá-lo? O próprio Dumbledore não deixou suas memórias com o único propósito de defender o Professor Snape? Harry Potter não levantou da cama, contra todas as ordens médicas, para nos dizer que sem Snape, Você-Sabe-Quem ainda estaria a nossa volta, nos assombrando? Vocês não viram isso? Não sentem, no fundo de suas almas, o quanto devemos a esse homem? A morte de Dumbledore é uma coisa terrível. Mas não é terrivelmente belo que Snape o tenha mantido vivo por um ano? Vocês ouviram. Sem os cuidados de Snape, Dumbledore teria morrido muito antes. Azkaban! Azkaban não é lugar para ele! É um herói. Um herói em cujos ombros repousavam responsabilidades muito maiores do nos podemos imaginar. Um herói que sangrou o próprio coração ao matar seu mentor, seu amigo. E só o fez porque esse era o único jeito de nos salvar. Um herói que há vinte anos vive somente pra nos livrar de Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Um homem que arriscou tudo, perdeu tudo e nos salvou a todos. Azkaban? Isso é uma piada sem graça. Se o condenarmos, estaremos dizendo aos nossos jovens: escondam-se, fujam. Não lutem contra o mal. Porque o destino dos heróis abnegados que agem na sombra é a prisão de Azkaban. Se condenarmos Severus Snape, estaremos traindo a memória de Albus Dumbledore, a confiança de Harry Potter – a quem devemos tanto – e a vida das inúmeras pessoas que Severus Snape salvou. O que ele merece? Liberdade total e a Ordem de Merlin de Primeira Classe. Qualquer outra coisa seria uma terrível injustiça e uma enorme covardia. Severus Snape merece ser libertado!

Dessa vez, o advogado não consegui arrancar tantas lágrimas. Apenas um ou outro membro da assistência parecia realmente emocionado. As palmas foram menos entusiasmadas que para as defesas de Draco e Lupin. Mas Severus só enxergava Harry, e a confiança no olhar do garoto o manteve sereno.

_// pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra //_

Os debates entre os membros do Conselho duraram muito mais que o normal, mas enfim o veredicto ficou pronto. O próprio Ministro levantou-se para ler a decisão final:

-Malfoy, Draco Inacius. Culpado das acusações de colaborar com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, de conspirar para o assassinato de Albus Dumbledore e de introduzir outros Comensais da Morte na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. No entanto, o Ministério da Magia outorga perdão pleno por sua colaboração na luta contra Vocês-Sabem-Quem.

Algumas pessoas começaram a aplaudir, mas antes que a manifestação crescesse, Scrimgeour continuou:

-Por ter sido considerado culpado e perdoado a _posteriori_, Draco Malfoy não tem direito a ser ressarcido de possíveis prejuízos que possa, agora ou no futuro, alegar contra o Ministério, nem a receber pensão em decorrência de quaisquer problemas causados por Vocês-Sabem-Quem.

O Ministério parecia capaz de perdoar um Comensal arrependido, mas não estava pronto para abrir mão dos milhões de galeões que confiscara dos Malfoy.

-Lupin, Remus John. Lobisomem registrado, declarado inocente da acusação de colaborar com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e culpado da acusação de ocultar um Comensal da Morte foragido. Uma vez que o dito Comensal foi perdoado, o Lobisomem Lupin também o será, perdendo com isso direito a qualquer pensão ou prêmio oferecido pelo Ministério. Inclusive a Ordem de Merlin solicitada pelo seu advogado.

Dessa vez, Weasley teve de ameaçar esvaziar a sala para conter os protestos da multidão indignada por Lupin não ter sido condecorado. Severus sentia o peito apertado de ansiedade pela sua sentença. Draco mantinha o controle e, em todo salão, apenas o Lobisomem estava realmente sereno.

Antes que Percy Weasley tivesse um enfarte de tanto gritar por silêncio, Moody produziu um som alto com sua varinha e a assembléia silenciou. O Ministro prosseguiu:

-Snape, Severus Angelus. Considerado culpado de colaborar com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e do assassinato de Albus Dumbledore. Por suas ações na luta contra esse amaldiçoado Bruxo das Trevas será totalmente perdoado da primeira acusação. Perdendo com isso o direito a ressarcimentos, pensões ou prêmios. Em relação à segunda acusação, o assassinato de Albus Dumbledore, o Ministério entendeu o dilema moral do acusado, bem como a situação de exceção em que ele estava envolvido. Mesmo assim, um assassinato é um assassinato, e o acusado recebera apenas um perdão parcial desse crime hediondo. Severus Snape será colocado em liberdade vigiada por três anos, o que implica em ter sua magia monitorada nesse período. A única condição para que o Ministério possa conceder esse benefício é que o acusado tenha um endereço fixo – infelizmente a casa de sua propriedade foi destruída, então o acusado será recolhido a Azkaban até que possa encontrar novo endereço.

-Grimmauld Place, número doze.

A voz de Harry soou amplificada por um feitiço no meio dos protestos que se seguiram à sentença de Severus. Imediatamente os gritos diminuíram até cessar.

Scrimgeour parecia realmente aborrecido com Harry quando perguntou:

-O que disse, senhor Potter?

-O novo endereço do senhor Severus Snape. Ele será meu hóspede pelo tempo que desejar.

O Ministro parecia prestes a ser devorado por uma manticora quando mandou soltar os três réus.

_// pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra //_

Antes que pudesse assimilar sua nova situação, Severus foi arrastado para uma sala ao lado, junto com Lupin, Draco e o advogado. Recebeu uma pulseira de monitoramento em sua mão direita, enquanto os papéis de soltura eram assinados.

Lupin abraçava Draco, que parecia exausto, quando a porta se abriu. Havia uma multidão de repórteres e curiosos tentando entrar no local, mas os guardas deixaram apenas McGonagall e Harry passarem.

Severus gostaria de abraçar Harry. Certificar-se de que ele estava realmente ali, e bem. Mas Minerva se interpôs entre os dois. Severus nunca vira a velha bruxa tão embaraçada. Ela não parecia saber por onde começar. E ele não estava em melhores condições. No final, foi Minerva quem consegui falar primeiro:

-Severus – ela pegou sua mão direita -, essa pulseira é uma enorme injustiça. Eu lamento muito tudo isso, meu amigo.

Severus sabia que qualquer coisa que dissesse era pouco para agradecer a mão da Diretora segurando a sua e o olhar quase maternal que ela tinha para ele nesse momento. Por isso, limitou-se a assentir e viu que Minerva o entendia.

_// pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra //_

Assim que aparatou em Grimmauld Place, Severus se tornou refém de Molly Weasley, que se dedicou a tentar fazer com que ele, Harry, Draco e Lupin ingerissem enormes quantidades de comida.

Só algumas horas depois, o batalhão de ruivos foi embora, levando Granger e o advogado e deixando milhares de recomendações para que descansassem.

Lupin subiu com Draco. Severus ficou a sós com Minerva e Harry. A bruxa tinha uma caixa dourada nas mãos.

-Eu já vou embora, meninos. Mas antes devo entregar isso a Severus. Albus deixou para ele.

Por alguma razão, a visão da caixa parecia incomodar Harry. O jovem bruxo parecia magoado. Talvez fosse apenas o cansaço que o deixava assim. Severus sentia sua atenção dividida entre o garoto e a caixa.

-Eu vou subir, Professora. Assim vocês poderão tratar disso mais à vontade.

-Harry, você está bem?

-Estou, Severus. Nos vemos amanhã. Boa noite, Professora.

Uma parte de Severus ansiava por correr atrás do garoto e cuidar dele. Outra parte queria ver urgentemente o que Albus lhe deixara. A certeza de que Harry não o queria por perto agora o fez decidir-se a conversar com Minerva.

-Albus era um homem muito especial, Severus.

-Sim. Único em todos os aspectos.

-Quando Harry apareceu em Hogwarts, desmaiado e exausto, eu não estava lá. Felizmente Hagrid e Papoula estavam e cuidaram dele. Assim que voltei, eu contei a Albus que o pesadelo enfim terminara. Harry ainda estava inconsciente e Albus me disse onde estavam guardadas duas caixas prateadas. Pediu que eu visse as memórias que a com uma serpente incrustada na tampa continha. E depois agir de acordo com minha consciência. Eram as cenas que vimos hoje no tribunal.

-Só posso agradecer, Minerva. Eu nem mesmo sabia que Albus tinha guardado esse tipo de memória.

-Albus pensava em tudo. Levamos um tempo procurando você, mas acabamos recebendo a notícia de sua prisão, e logo depois Draco e Remus. Procuramos um defensor para vocês, enquanto movíamos céus e terras para que tivessem um julgamento. Foi quando Harry acordou e contou tudo o que você e o jovem Draco fizeram no último ano. Ele ameaçou o Ministro com uma campanha pelos jornais se vocês não fossem julgados logo.

-Imagino que os jornais estejam loucos para falar com ele.

-Estão. E Harry foge deles o mais que pode.

-Mesmo assim ele estava disposto...

-Estava, Severus. Disposto a qualquer coisa para livrar vocês.

-Gryffindors e suas lealdades. – Havia apenas um tom de leve provocação na voz de Severus.

Minerva quase sorriu antes de continuar:

-Quando Albus teve certeza de que eu acreditara nas suas memórias e de que iria defender você, ele me pediu que pegasse a caixa com a fênix na tampa e entregasse a você depois do julgamento.

Minerva fez uma pausa. Era óbvio que o assunto a seguir a deixava embaraçada.

-Houve uma pequena confusão, e quando eu fui rever as memórias da outra caixa, acabei vendo uma grande parte dessas daqui.

Severus olhou para caixa. Albus lhe havia deixado algumas memórias? Quando tornou a olhar para Minerva, a bruxa estava evitando encará-lo e estava corando. Severus nunca vira Minerva corar antes. Era uma visão e tanto.

-Lamento ter invadido a privacidade de vocês, Severus. Mas foi bom saber que tiveram isso. Foi reconfortante ver que não estavam sozinhos.

Sabia agora que tipo de memórias a caixa continha. Era o presente mais valioso que Albus poderia lhe deixar. E era muito embaraçoso que Minerva tivesse visto.

Severus olhou a caixa, já em suas mãos. Parecia impregnada da essência de Albus. Aquilo o consolava mais do que imaginara ser consolado algum dia.

-Minerva, sei que não comentou a esse respeito com ninguém. Mas você sabe se mais alguém viu essas memórias? – A lembrança do olhar tenso de Harry na direção da caixa não deixava a mente de Severus.

-Não. Eu transfigurei a caixa em dourado para evitar outras confusões. Ninguém mais as viu.

-Nem Harry?

-Não. Ele examinou apenas o conteúdo da outra caixa.

-Tem certeza que Harry não ficou sozinho com essa caixa e uma penseira em nenhum momento?

-Ele não se atreveria!

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Minerva foi forçada a concordar:

-Ele faria. Oh, céus! Com certeza, ele fez. Severus, não sei o que dizer.

-Não se preocupe, Minerva. Eu converso com aquele idiota intrometido amanhã.

-Você não vai se altercar com ele?

-Não. Acho que faz parte do meu carma: ter Harry Potter enfiando o nariz abelhudo dele nas coisas que eu menos quero que ele se intrometa.

-Severus, você está bem?

-Apenas cansado demais para me irritar com o pivete mimado de Albus. Pelo menos hoje.

_// pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra //_

Quando entrou no quarto no qual Harry dissera que poderia usar, Severus encontrou uma penseira sobre a cama.

-Harry! – Severus tocou suavemente a penseira. Ele reconhecia o objeto. Havia pertencido a Albus, e provavelmente fora usado por Minerva para analisar as memórias. E pelo bendito garoto para se meter onde não devia.

Apesar do cansaço, Severus colocou a penseira sobre a mesa de cabeceira e se preparou para ver a memórias que Albus lhe deixara. Esse era realmente um dia para bisbilhotar lembranças alheias.

A primeira garrafinha continha uma lembrança de uns dez anos atrás. Era verão, Albus e Severus estavam de férias no sul da Espanha. Severus estava lendo, sentado à sombra e Albus... Bem, Albus havia feito uma trança na barba, prendido o cabelo em um coque e tomava sol usando coloridos trajes de banho trouxas – do final do século dezenove. O Severus da lembrança parecia concentrado no livro, mas ergueu os olhos quando Albus sentou-se ao seu lado. Olharam-se por um breve instante, antes de Albus beijar Severus na testa e nos lábios. O outro Severus largou o livro e se apoiou no ombro do amante, com a sombra de um sorriso pairando no rosto.

A lembrança terminou, e Severus percebeu que uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto. Nem mesmo lembrava a última vez que chorara. Mas esse presente de Albus era valioso demais.

Se um bruxo quisesse deixar alguma coisa registrada ou analisar em mais detalhes ou compartilhar uma lembrança com outras pessoas, podia fazer uma cópia e preservar as memórias nos pequenos frascos encantados e mantê-las em sua mente.

Se pretendessem esquecer, bastava um simples e brutal _obliviate._ Isso as tornaria praticamente inacessíveis, apenas um excepcional Legimens poderia recuperá-las. O bruxo também poderia remover as memórias da mente e colocá-las em uma penseira. A diferença é que o bruxo poderia resgatá-las depois com facilidade. Mas mesmo um Legimens de quinta veria a falta de uma ou várias memórias na mente de quem passasse por um desses processos. Eram como cicatrizes enormes.

Havia uma outra forma de ocultar informações. Mais delicada, mais difícil. Poucos oclumentistas conseguiam fazer isso. Severus e Albus estavam entre eles. O truque consistia em criar uma palavra chave e confiá-la a outro bruxo, igualmente poderoso nessa arte. O Guardião de suas Memórias. Depois disso, através de exercícios para esvaziar a mente, o bruxo ocultava as lembranças escolhidas atrás de uma porta mental, que só poderia ser aberta com a palavra chave. O bruxo saberia que as memórias estavam lá, mas não conseguiria ter acesso a elas sem ajuda do seu Guardião.

Era um processo desgastante. Severus só o usava para ocultar as lembranças que o Lorde das Trevas não poderia ver. Era doloroso saber que um dia ele e Albus haviam estado juntos no sul da Espanha e não conseguir lembrar nada que acontecera, a não ser quando estavam juntos e Albus abria as comportas de sua mente. O único consolo é que nem mesmo o melhor Legimens conseguia perceber rastros do que eram apenas lembranças de lembranças.

Mas Severus precisara trancar coisas demais. Sem Albus, sem seu Guardião, ele levaria anos para recuperar todas elas. Por isso, o presente de Albus era tão especial. Algumas coisas que eles haviam vivido estavam ali. E Severus poderia realmente relembrá-los. Mesmo que fosse sob a ótica de Albus.

Mergulhou nas outras memórias. Sua alma nutrindo-se dessas recordações e do amor que Albus envolvera cada uma delas:

O primeiro beijo entre eles, cerca de um mês depois do desaparecimento do Lorde das Trevas. Os dois andando lado a lado pelos corredores de Hogwarts, presentes de Natal trocados pela manhã, ainda na cama. Severus se viu adormecido, sob o olhar carinhoso de Albus. Depois viu como cuidara da mão ferida do bruxo mais velho, os beijos que depositara nela quando achava que Albus estava dormindo – o grande trapaceiro.

Viu-se chegando de uma reunião de Comensais, e Albus fazendo amor com ele suavemente, para ajudá-lo a esquecer. Reviu beijos, discussões, silêncios tensos e outros cômodos e relaxantes. Partidas de xadrez, férias juntos, comentários infames de Albus que quase faziam Severus rir. E conversas. Muitas conversas. Banais ou importantes. E toques. Toques suaves e gentis com que Albus fazia Severus acreditar que valia a pena seguir em frente. E por último, Albus sussurrando no seu ouvido que o amava, e que Severus merecia ser feliz.

O dia já amanhecia quando Severus finalmente adormeceu.

_// pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra // pós guerra //_

Já era quase hora do almoço quando Severus desceu. Juntou-se a Draco e Lupin que discutiam o que fazer dali para frente. Estavam sem dinheiro, sem emprego e sem perspectivas. E sem nenhuma vontade de serem sustentados por Harry.

Harry se juntou a eles e anunciou que desistira da carreira de Auror – para enorme alívio de Severus. Discutiram possibilidades até que um elfo anunciou o almoço.

Passaram a tarde fazendo cálculos e planos.

Só depois do chá, quando Draco acompanhou Lupin ao médico, é que Severus viu uma chance de falara a sós com Harry.

Sentou-se na poltrona em frente à do garoto e o encarou até que ele parasse de se esconder atrás da revista de Quadribol.

-Você olhou as memórias pessoais que Albus deixou para mim. – Sutileza nunca havia funcionado com a cabeça dura de Harry.

-Sinto muito.

-Não. Você não sente. – Severus quase sorriu ao ver Harry corar violentamente.

-Tem razão. Não sinto nem um pouco.

Era muito fácil tirar Harry do sério. Tão fácil que não deveria ser tão divertido. Uma frase, e ele já estava pronto para a briga.

-E não tem nada a me dizer?

-O que quer que eu diga?

Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertido.

-Vá para o inferno, Snape. Não tenho nada a te dizer.

-Então vai ter de me ouvir.

-Certo. Eu sei que não deveria ter mexido em suas memórias, sei que invadi sua privacidade...

-De novo.

-É totalmente diferente!

-Não. Não é. E eu sei que você sabe que está errado. Assim como você sabe muito bem que eu sei que se tiver outra chance, fará novamente.

Surpreendentemente, Harry sorriu:

-Exatamente como você faria, Severus.

-Não necessariamente. Eu costumo ser mais sutil. Você é que tem problemas com penseiras.

-Eu não tenho problema com penseiras!

-Tem sim.

Harry sorriu de forma que fez Severus se lembrar o quão jovem ele era.

-Tenho nada

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Harry. Severus não precisava de Legilimência para saber que ele estava se lembrando do conteúdo dos pequenos frascos.

-Precisamos falar sobre o que você viu, Harry.

-Não. Não é preciso. Eu entendo. Vocês dois se amavam.

-Você tem razão. O que é um fato raro para você.

Harry nem riu da provocação, nem caiu nela. Só resmungou baixinho e se levantou, indo em direção à porta.

Severus agiu rápido. Colocou-se no caminho e abraçou o garoto. Não sabia se Harry corresponderia e respirou aliviado quando sentiu os braços do bruxo mais jovem em volta do seu corpo.

Ficaram assim. Severus temia não dizer as palavras corretas e perder Harry. Temia soltá-lo e nunca mais conseguir que ele voltasse. Mas ele precisava falar:

-Quando você estava no segundo ano de escola, Albus me perguntou por que eu te detestava tanto. Ele não se contentou quando eu disse que era por causa do seu pai. – Severus sentiu Harry absolutamente imóvel em seus braços. Totalmente atento ao que ouvia. – Levei anos para admitir que cada vez que te via, meus erros eram esfregados na minha cara. Era mais fácil não gostar de você.

Harry afastou o rosto do peito de Severus e o encarou. O bruxo mais velho continuou, suplicando aos deuses que estivesse no caminho certo:

-Albus costumava dizer que nós dois somos muito parecidos. Eu respondia que ele estava ficando senil. – Severus tocou o rosto de Harry. – No dia em que ele me disse que eu estava preocupado com você, eu fiquei realmente zangado. Albus apenas riu de mim.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, e Severus continuou:

-Eu só me dei conta de que realmente me importava com você há uns meses. Não foi nenhuma situação dramática. Eu só olhei para você e fiquei feliz de que estivesse ali.

-Foi no dia em que você me beijou?

-Foi.

-Eu também estava feliz por você estar ali, no meio daquele caos todo. – Harry hesitou um instante, antes de continuar. – Eu nunca serei como o Professor Dumbledore.

-Eu sei. E não espero que você seja.

Pela expressão de Harry, Severus podia ver que o garoto não estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

-Harry, o que aconteceu entre a gente nas últimas semanas não tem nada a ver com meu relacionamento com Albus.

-Foi só... Sei lá... Para passar o tempo?

-Não. Não foi só para passar o tempo. – O garoto era um bruxo poderoso e um poço de carência e insegurança emocional. Severus se perguntava se estava pronto para lidar com isso.

-Você ia me contar sobre ... seu lance com o Professor Dumbledore?

-Eventualmente, eu falaria a respeito do meu relacionamento com Albus.

-É tão estranho, Severus. Já era antes. Agora é ainda mais confuso.

Severus sentiu uma pontada medo. Ele amara Albus, mas queria voltar a ser feliz. Se sentir vivo. E Harry... Harry lhe dava vontade de continuar lutando.

-Nós nunca fizemos planos, Harry.

-Eu sei.

-Mas eu tive a esperança louca de que...

-De que, Severus?

Merlin! Os olhos de Harry brilhavam, cheios de expectativa.

-De que, de alguma forma... Esquece. – Abraçou o garoto apertado, sem saber o que dizer, ou o quanto dizer.

-Severus, você quer... sei lá...

-Quero, Harry. Quero muito.

-Que bom.

Severus tinha vontade de rir e chorar, o que era para ser uma conversa séria se tornara um diálogo incoerente de dois adolescentes. E Harry ainda não terminara:

-Você ainda gosta dele?

Severus respirou fundo, buscou paciência em algum lugar de sua alma:

-Sabe, Harry, pode-se gostar de uma mesma pessoa de diferentes formas. Ou de diferentes pessoas de muitas formas.

Aparentemente, ele disse a coisa certa, porque pela primeira vez Harry sorriu abertamente. Abertamente demais para o gosto de Severus.

-Está tentando dizer que gosta de mim, Severus?

-Não. Só estou tentando iluminar um pouco sua mente confusa.

Harry riu alto e ficou na ponta dos pés para poder roçar os lábios nos de Severus.

-Que pena. Achei que você gostasse.

-Presunçoso.

Severus retribuiu a carícia, e sorriu ao ver os olhos de Harry mostrarem que a mente do jovem já vagava em rumos bem mais prazerosos que conversas sérias. Era uma tentação provocar Harry:

-Você estava realmente com ciúmes de Albus?

-Cala boca, idiota.

Harry ficou vermelho como a bandeira de Griffyndor. Severus beijou o garoto. Seu garoto.

Era tempo de construir novas lembranças.

_**Fim**_

Desafio 30 - Minerva McGonagall encontra a penseira de Dumbledore. E acaba descobrindo a verdadeira relação do falecido diretor e Snape.


	2. Epílogo

Um pedacinho depois de tudo, só pelo prazer de imaginar que tudo deu certo no final das contas.

**Epílogo**

Aos cento e quatorze anos, Severus estava morrendo e sabia disso. Tivera uma vida intensa. E dois amores maravilhosos. Estava tranqüilo com essa breve mudança em sua vida.

Harry tinha-o convencido a passar uns dias na Cornualha. Severus sabia que esses seriam seus últimos dias juntos nessa vida. Cansado demais para mexer com suas poções, Severus aproveitava as tardes de sol no pequeno jardim do chalé que eles alugaram.

O sol já se encaminhava para o ocaso quando Harry sentou-se ao seu lado. Severus se perguntou como, aos noventa e três anos, Harry ainda podia parecer um garoto prestes a quebrar uma regra. Tão parecido com Albus, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.

Harry lhe estendeu uma pequena bacia. Uma penseira.

Intrigado, Severus olhou para as duas memórias que ela continha. Na primeira, ele estava no quarto de Albus, em Hogwarts, com cara de quem ia brigar enquanto Albus sorria divertido. Na segunda, ele tentava ler enquanto um Harry, ainda muito jovem, tentava atrapalhá-lo de todas as formas.

Severus olhou para o marido:

-A que veio isso agora?

-Só para te lembrar que você sempre foi muito amado.

-Você é tão piegas, Harry.

-E você gosta, Severus.

-E acha que me engana. Isso foi só uma desculpa para mexer nas minhas memórias com Albus e brincar com sua penseira nova.

-Rabugento.

Harry sentou-se ao seu lado e enlaçou os dedos aos de Severus.

Severus percebeu que sua vida se esvaia. Apertou os dedos de Harry, fazendo o outro bruxo olhá-lo.

-Eu também te amo, garoto.

Severus sentiu sua alma desprender-se. Dava muita pena ver Harry inclinar-se sobre seu corpo, com aquela tristeza contida de quem entendeu a vida e a morte há muito tempo. Não gostava de ver seu menino triste.

Sentiu a mão de Albus segurando a sua e, depois, os braços protetores ao redor dos seus ombros.

-Senti saudades.

-Eu também.

-Vamos?

-E Harry, Albus?

-Ele vai ficar bem. E quando vier para cá, nós vamos recebê-los juntos.

-Ele vai gostar.

Severus sorriu e olhou para Albus. Era bom se ver refletido nos olhos azuis sem idade de seu primeiro amor.

-Vou sentir falta de Harry.

Afastaram-se dali, juntos. Mas era engraçado. Uma parte de Severus se fora no dia em que Albus morrera. E essa mesma parte agora ficava para trás, velando por Harry.

**Agora sim: Fim**


End file.
